


The One in Which Iwaizumi Suffers

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Threesome, Well - Freeform, dp, it's not rated E for everyone kids, yes there are toys involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Iwa-chan, are you busy tonight?”</p><p>When Oikawa had asked that, he probably should have been clued in that he was up to something, or at least been more suspicious considering who it was. It wasn’t the words themselves, more the tone they were spoken in that should have gave him pause. But at the time, he had been copying down the brunet’s notes from science, doing his best to comprehend what was written while he did so. His only reply was that he was free. </p><p>Hajime should have been more suspicious</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One in Which Iwaizumi Suffers

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated birthday, Iwa-chan
> 
> Please have mercy; I've never written anything quite like this before.

_“Iwa-chan, are you busy tonight?”_

When Oikawa had asked that, he probably should have been clued in that he was up to something, or at least been more suspicious considering who it was. It wasn’t the words themselves, more the tone they were spoken in that should have gave him pause. But at the time, he had been copying down the brunet’s notes from science, doing his best to comprehend what was written while he did so. His only reply was that he was free. Oikawa went silent for a bit after that, tapping away at the screen of his phone before humming and returning to flipping through the magazine in his hands. 

Hajime should have been more suspicious. 

The club met for a brief meeting, but practice itself was cancelled for the night for something having to do with changing the wiring in the lights. Oikawa commented that it was perfect timing, but didn’t elaborate when he questioned him on their walk home, a paper bag full of small gifts brushing their pants. 

“Your favorite kouhai is having dinner with us,” Oikawa said, looking up from his phone at the point where they separated. “Make sure to wear something nice for him.”

“Isn’t he _your_ favorite? You never shut up about him once you get started,” Hajime replied with a light snort. 

Oikawa gave a mock gasp, turning into the drama queen he pretended not to be. “Could it be that you only wanted him around for his body? Iwa-chan that’s terrible! He’ll be so devastated. How could I ever break the news to him?”

Hajime gave him the dirtiest look his could in that moment, and the brunet held up his hands, taking a step back. 

“I jest, I jest!” Oikawa exclaimed, then sighed, angling his head and piercing his lips in that way he does when he pouts. “Iwa-chan is no fun. You’re supposed to be nice to others on your birthday.”

“I’m pretty sure it’s the person that’s having the birthday that gets to act how they want.”

“Doesn’t mean you have to be so serious!”

“Would you like me to hit you?”

“I already gave you your birthday gift this morning! My back still hurts you know.”

“Good!” Hajime snapped, turning on his heel and walking away. 

Oikawa made a whining sound, crying about how rude he was. He hadn’t even made it to his door before he got a text, saying that he found a kitten on his doorstep and that he should hurry up and come see. Hajime took his time though, and he knew that Oikawa knew he would. Changing out of his uniform, he took a bath before putting on sweats and a loose t-shirt, zipping a gray sweater over that. His parents would only get home late, so he wrote a quick note and left it on the table before pushing into old sneakers, stepping on the heels. If he was in a hurry, he could just jump the back fence, but making Oikawa and “the kitten” wait just a few minutes more left him with no guilt whatsoever. 

Knocking, he opened the door without waiting for a reply, only half listening to Oikawa grumbling as he got closer, then came to a stop in front of him, arms crossed and looking stern. 

“You take too long, Iwa-chan. And I knew you were going to dress down, but I didn’t think you would go for the homeless look.”

“It’s like you’re asking me to punch you,” Hajime said, glowering as he kicked off his shoes.

“Iwa-chan, you’re such a bully today.”

Hajime snorted and pushed passed him, walking into the main area of the house. He could hear movement in the dining room and poked his head through the entryway. Kageyama had his back to him as he laid out plates and glasses, looking like he was concentrating hard. He wobbled, almost stumbling before catching himself just as Hajime started forward, arms outstretched to catch him and ready to ask if he was alright. He wondered if he had hurt himself in practice, but Oikawa slipped passed him, calling out to their junior before he had the chance to speak. 

Kageyama turned around then, looking a little surprised before composing himself, giving a slight bow to Hajime. “Happy birthday, Iwaizumi-san,” he said, then turned and gave a weak glare to Oikawa. Hajime watched the exchange, but he only partly paid attention as the brunet did that thing where he spoke without really saying anything at all, keeping his words vague as he teased Kageyama. His eyes were too focused on the youngest person in the room. His face was red around his ears and cheekbones, and there were small beads of sweat dotted across his skin, more making the hair at the back of his neck damp and cling. He was dressed in Oikawa’s clothes as well, the size too big and hanging a bit on his frame. The sweatpants were rolled up at the bottom, the drawstring pulled tight while the rest puffed out in an odd way. 

Hajime could only guess that they’ve been busy while they’d been waiting for him. He sighed, then turned his attention to Oikawa, who was clipping something into Kageyama’s hair. Then he turned him toward Hajime with a bright smile, laughing a bit. 

“Isn’t he cute? I would have preferred a rabbit, but cats are fine too,” Oikawa said, tugging a bit at the points. 

Kageyama winced. “Oikawa-san, you’re pulling my hair.”

Hajime, despite his sympathy for the other being at the mercy of Oikawa, couldn’t help the small laugh that slipped passed his lips. He stepped forward, petting Kageyama as if he were really a cat. He pouted and Hajime understood why the brunet enjoyed teasing him so much. “It suits you,” he said, rubbing behind his actual ears. Kageyama made a strange face, tongue caught between his teeth like he was trying not to laugh. 

Oikawa stepped up closer behind him them, gluing himself to Kageyama’s back while he draped his arms over his shoulder, hanging on him. The younger man squirmed, looking down while he made an almost strangled sound. 

“Hey, stupid, you’re going to flatten him,” Hajime said, cutting Oikawa off before he could speak and pulling Kageyama out of his grasp. Kageyama sighed and stepped to the side, slightly behind Hajime like he was trying to hide from the other setter without being obvious. Not that he could blame him. 

“Iwa-chan just called me fat, didn’t he?!” Oikawa cried, holding a hand over his heart and looking hurt. 

“Does this mean I can eat your portion of the pizza when it gets here, Oikawa-san?” Kageyama asked, glaring half-heartedly at the brunet. 

Oikawa put his hands on his hips and rounded on the younger man. “Tobio, take your sass and shove it up your ass, or I will.”

“You already did!” Kageyama snapped back.

Oikawa looked somewhat shocked at the retort, while Hajime just laughed and put an arm around Kageyama’s shoulders, declaring him the obvious winner. Oikawa didn't have the chance to retort as the doorbell rang. As he went to answer it, the other two finished laying things out on the table. Kageyama didn’t take the ears off and Hajime thought that he might have forgotten about them, so he didn't mention them.

Oikawa came back with the pizzas, setting them on the counter next to a bottle of sweetened tea. When they settled at the table, Hajime watched as Kageyama sat on his knees like a kid, even though the wooden chairs left him looking uncomfortable. Every time he shifted, he winced and held his breath. He wasn't his usual kind of quiet either, and Hajime just glared at Oikawa. 

He pretended not to notice. 

They put a dent in the first pizza, but for reasons unknown, Oikawa ordered two extra large, even though as far as he could tell, there wasn’t going to be anyone else joining them. Even his parents wouldn’t have been able to help them finish it all off if they were there. 

Kageyama excused himself after they were finished, stumbling once on his way upstairs! And Hajime turned on Oikawa, crossing his arms and giving him a stern look. “Just because he’ll _let_ you be rough with him, doesn’t mean you _should_ be, Shittykawa.”

Oikawa holds up his hands. “I haven’t laid a hand on him today. Well, I did, bit I didn’t _manhandle_ him like you’re implying. You have no faith in me, Iwa-chan.”

“Then why does does he look like that’s exactly what you did?”

Oikawa’s expression changed into something that looked like it belonged on the court, facing the net and whatever team was on the other side. His eyes sharpened almost as much as his grin, and he would have looked dangerous if it wasn’t for the smug undertones in his voice as he said, “Why don’t you go ask him yourself?”

Hajime narrowed his eyes. “…what are you up to?”

“Oh for crying out loud! You couldn't take a hint if I beat you with it.” Oikawa turned him around and started shoving him toward the stairs, following on his heels as they made their way up to Oikawa’s room. The lights were off on the second level and he could hear strained breathing in the darkness. Even with the curtains drawn, Hajime knew where he’s going. With how many times he’d been in there, it might as well have been his own room; he even had a small space in the dresser for a set of spare clothes. He reached for the light switch, but Oikawa slapped his hand, pushing him further in. 

“Tobio?” The brunet called, dropping his hands on Hajime’s shoulders to stop him. 

“Here,” came the reply, the voice a bit rough, sending tingles down his spine. Something about the darkness made it easier for Hajime to recall images of Kageyama sprawled beneath him, panting and calling his name. 

Oikawa’s hands left his shoulders and he stumbled back a step, thrown off balance by his sudden absence. But he returned just as quickly, pushing him toward the bed. His knees hit the edge and he fell forward, cursing Oikawa as he went, but the other man only laughed and grabbed his arms, telling Kageyama to help him. He felt another pair of hands but just as he realized what they were up to, Oikawa was looping a soft cloth snugly around his wrists. He snapped at them, straining against the tie and cursing his own stupidity. He figured they were up to something – at least Oikawa was – but he had literally walked blindly into it. 

“Oh, calm down, Iwa-chan. It’s not like we’re going to do anything bad. Just relax. You’re the birthday boy after all,” Oikawa said, messaging his shoulders. Hajime probably should have protested, but logically, he trusted Kageyama at least to not do anything that would cause him to be more concerned. 

But he also didn’t want to admit that Oikawa’s hands knew what they were doing. 

“Tobio, can you bring the chair over? And you can turn the light on now.” Oikawa said, his voice dropping as low as his hands were getting. Hajime was trying to keep his breathing steady, but the blanket was damp with his warm breath and his pants were getting a bit tight as the brunet reached his hips. Red flared across his eyes as the room was lit up, followed by the sound of a chair being dragged across the floor. The grating sound brought some of his senses back and and he listened to the other two talking in hushed voices, though the words were lost to him.

Oikawa gave a light slap against his thigh and laughed. “I’ve tamed the great beast.”

“That must be really nice for you,” Kageyama grumbled, sounding impatient. Hajime could hear him shifting, his breath hitching with every creak of the floorboards. 

“What an angry crow,” Oikawa teased, but his weight disappeared from the bed before he returned on the other side to roll Hajime onto his back. 

He opened his eyes then, narrowing them at the bright light, then turning them on the brunet.

“Okay!” Oikawa said, clapping his hands together. They spent the next minute getting Hajime to recline on a pile of pillows that had been made into a nest in the corner where the bed was pressed against the wall. He tried freeing his hands again, but Oikawa had tied it too well. Knowing that he was into these kinds of things didn’t bode well for him. 

Oikawa leaned over him, pushed his hand between the pillows, then pressed something against Hajime’s hand. After, heleaned back, grinning widely and “innocently” as Hajime ran his thumb over it, trying to figure out what it was. It was hard, smooth plastic with two rubber circles. One of them was raised while the other dipped below the pad of his finger. His best guess was a remote of some sort. 

“Press it,” Oikawa said. Kageyama’s head snapped up as he looked at them in something that could have been horror, the shirt he’d been removing dropping from his fingers. He opened his mouth just as Hajime pressed the raised button and a strangled moan tumbled from his mouth as he fell against the bed, legs giving way beneath him. 

Shock hit him first, then a slow realization crept through him as Kageyama gripped the blanket and panted. He turned to Oikawa, his own mouth hanging open. 

The bastard looked nothing less than smug as he grinned at Kageyama. He looked at Hajime then and gave a small laugh. “You have an interesting expression, Iwa-chan.”

Hajime snapped his mouth shut and swallowed the dryness in his throat. “Oikawa, did you…” He trailed off, not knowing how to continue that question. But Oikawa laughed and nodded, understanding what he was trying to say. 

“Did I shove a vibrator up Tobio’s ass? Yes, I did. And he's had it since before you got here. Hey, press that button again,” he said, standing and walking off the bed, acting like this was just another every day occurrence. Hajime wondered what else he did to Kageyama that he didn’t know about. Granted, there was probably quite a bit, but this was a whole other level. How did he even get ahold of something like this? Oikawa stopped behind Kageyama and knelt down. He looked at Hajime, and he wasn’t sure what possessed him to do it, but he pressed the raised button once more. Kageyama cried out, pulling at the bedding and raising his head, panting harder as he looked at Oikawa. The brunet reached around him, undoing the drawstring before pulling the pants down. 

A sharp twist in his gut had Hajime catching his breath, his own pants tenting as arousal tingled down into the soles of his feet and the palms of his hands. His hands clenched, finger accidentally pressing down again. Kageyama’s mouth open, but no sound came out as he pressed his face into the bed. Hajime’s eyes followed the alluring curve of his back down to where Oikawa was trying to get him to hold his hips up on his own. From his angle, he couldn’t see it, but he could hear the steady hum and his eyes followed a black line down to the floor. 

_Ah._ His gaze drifted back up to Kageyama’s head. He was breathing hard enough that it was bobbing, his hair sticking out at odd angles, and there was a shine of sweat across his skin. Sitting there, still where Oikawa had clipped them in, were the ears, completing the look. 

“Wouldn’t a little red collar suit him too?” Oikawa asked, humming a bit as he lifted the tail. Hajime glanced at him for a quick second before Kageyama’s long, drawn-out moan pulled his attention back. His body was shaking and his knuckles were white from his grip on the blanket, and when Oikawa reached around, his hand came back covered in pre-come. 

“That’s a lot,” he said, turning his palm toward Hajime, dripping some across the bed. “Maybe you should turn it down, let him catch his breath.” 

The way he spoke made it a suggestion, but Hajime could hear the underlying order. 

He pressed against the other button twice and watched Kageyama visibly relax, though he was still trembling enough that even Hajime could feel the bed shake. The hum from the vibrator died down until he couldn’t hear it, and after a few more breaths, Kageyama managed to weakly raise his head. Hajime gave his own moan then, the sight of the younger man’s red face and feverish eyes, wet lips and wanton expression going straight to his cock. He bit his lip, trying to shift his weight, trying to do _something_ to relieve the growing ache. It tightened in his lower back and made him press his heels against the bed. He had seen Kageyama in all sorts of situations, but even when he had come undone at his own hands, Hajime had never seen him look _this_ alluring. He wondered if Oikawa had; he seemed well practiced as he helped Kageyama to his feet, practically dragging him. 

The younger man wobbled, but after a few tries, managed to stay standing on his own, swaying and making the tail brush back and forth behind him. Hajime looked him up and down, pressing his tongue against the points of his canines. He had built up more muscle, the lines on his stomach and thighs more defined than before, or maybe he hadn’t been paying attention and it had always been there. But he didn’t get to see Kageyama like this often, body on full display. Usually he was too busy pressing his face into the bed to get a good look. And when he wasn't, they both still had clothes on.

While he’d been focused on Kageyama, he didn’t realize Oikawa was moving until the desk lamp turned on, then he was crossing the room to turn off the one overhead. He was quick to undress and return to his spot behind Kageyama, snaking his arms around the other’s waist and pulling him until they were both seated in one of the chairs from the kitchen. The light from the lamp cast dark shadows, but the places where it illuminated their skin somehow made the whole sight that much more erotic, and he had to work to keep himself from coming then and there. Kageyama adjusted himself on Oikawa’s lap, hands curled into fists on his knees, and Hajime realized exactly where this was going. This was, no doubt, Oikawa’s grand scheme, but he surprised Kageyama was going along with him to this extent. Again, he wondered what Oikawa did to him when it was just the two of them. Considering what was hanging out of his ass at the moment, Hajime decided that it was probably a _lot_ more than he had initially thought. 

Oikawa began pulling at Kageyama’s thighs, and after a deep breath, he let him. Hajime could only swallow hard and bite back a moan as Kageyama draped his thighs over Oikawa’s, giving him a direct view of where the black tail led. He took a deep breath, raising one knee as his body got hotter. He could feel sweat beginning to slide down the small of his back and tried to flatten his shirt against it. None of the adjustments he made did anything to relieve him in the slightest. If anything, the cloth of his pants just made it worse as it rubbed against the head of his cock. 

He released a slow breathe, trying to keep himself composed, but Oikawa began kissing Kageyama’s shoulder, looking Hajime in the eyes as he spoke in a low voice that had both of them visibly shivering. “Look at Iwa-chan, Tobio,” he said, his left hand trailing up and down Kageyama’s stomach, each time dipping lower and lower. “You've got him all hot and bothered and he hasn't even touched you yet.”

Hajime watched as the younger man’s head fell back against Oikawa, giving a small moan with each breath as a tremble moved through his body. He tracked its progress until he reached Oikawa’s hand, which had moved down on to Kageyama’s thigh, brushing the sensitive areas. The lamp was practically a spotlight against Kageyama’s skin, shining on the sweat covering him and the cum all but oozing from his cock. Oikawa caught his attention, dragging his gaze off the erotic sight to meet his own. He glanced down for a moment and turned his head to suck on the side of Kageyama’s throat, making a show of it as Hajime pressed his finger against the raised button. 

Kageyama jerked, his hands gripping the side of the chair and his legs trembling against Oikawa’s. The brunet held them apart, keeping Hajime free to watch it as he pressed the button again. The motor in the vibrator became audible and he watched as Kageyama’s toes curled and he gave a small moan with every pant. Wondering if it could go higher, Hajime pressed the button twice more. His breath hitched and his hips gave a sharp jerk as Kageyama cried out louder, almost drowning out the sound of the motor. Oikawa’s head dropped against the younger man’s shoulder, making a small sound that was only just barely audible between Kageyama’s moans. Reaching between them, Oikawa grabbed the end of the vibrator and began moving it in and out of the other’s hole, thrusting it back in with sharp jerks of his wrist, twisting it with every motion. Kageyama rolled his shaking hips with the movements, his voice taking on a hoarse note with every cry. He couldn't seem to figure out what to do with his hands as he clawed at the chair, Oikawa’s thighs, his own, and anything else that was within his reach. Hajime was in pain at the sight, his wrists straining at bids bonds and his heels pressing into the bed. The ache in his groin was well beyond unbearable now as he watched Oikawa push Kageyama toward his orgasm. The brunet’s other hand was shaking just enough for Hajime to see it as he wrapped it around the younger man’s cock, pressing his thumb against the tip and giving a sharp jerk. Kageyama came hard with a silent cry, his breath rushing in and staying there. His back arching away from the man behind him and ribbons of cum caught the light as he ejaculated, landing on his stomach and across their thighs. When he started breathing again, it was fast and his tense body was shaking. The hum he had been drowning out made itself known again and Hajime pressed one of the buttons, at first pressing the wrong one and making Kageyama cry out before he got it right and turned the vibrator off. His body slumped down against Oikawa immediately, his fast breathing slowing down to something that wasn't borderline hyperventilating. 

Oikawa pulled the vibrator out then, both his hand and the toy covered in cum and lube. He dropped it to the side and looked up, meeting Hajime’s gaze as he brought the hand that had jerked Kageyama off to his mouth. Hajime watched as he licked it, taking deep, controlled breathes as he met Oikawa’s gaze head-on. He shivered, the colour of his iris darker than it normally was, the light casting shadows that left him looking like a predator of some kind. 

When Kageyama caught his breath, Oikawa asked him if he was okay. After he nodded, the brunet helped him to he feet and all but carried him to the bed. Hajime’s throat itched from holding back his moans, but he couldn't stop the next one as Oikawa crawled onto his lap, purposefully pressing against his cock as he leaned around to take the remote from his hand. He dropped it on the desk and backed off, making his way to the other side of the bed, rummaging in a bag he normally kept under the bed. At least now Hajime understood what he meant when he there were “fun things” inside it. 

Kageyama seemed to catch his breath, pushing himself to his hands and knees, looking ready to fall over but managing to stay upright. He crawled over to Hajime, his eyes glazed and shining as he looked up at him. When he was close enough, Kageyama leaned up and kissed him, biting at his lips until Hajime opened his mouth. It was sloppy and wet, but it still sent jolts down to his already painfully hard cock, all the more so when the younger man began sucking on his tongue. He moaned into the kiss, trying to lean into it, but for every movement he made, Kageyama leaned back, until they were separated completely. Hajime watched him through heavy-lidded eyes, slowly pulling his tongue back into his mouth before licking at the saliva on his lips. Kageyama’s eyes followed the movement and he gave a visible shiver. 

After pushing his sweater off, Kageyama reached down and pulled his shirt up, and with some maneuvers and some stretching of his shirt, they managed to get it over Hajime’s head, leaving it to sit around his wrists with the other one. The younger man leaned forward, licking up the wetness at his chin before kissing his way down. Hajime closed his eyes and tilted his head back, sighing as Kageyama nipped and sucked his way down, his hands leading the way. By the time he reached his naval, Hajime was breathing hard and biting his bottom lip. He felt the bed move as Kageyama’s weight shifted, leaving cold spots as his saliva dried in his absence. Cracking his eyes open, he watched the other pull back his sweatpants, giving him his much needed relief. Before, he probably would have been embarrassed by how hard and red he cock was, but now he only felt the need for release. 

A moan caught his attention and he looked up, eyes widening and his heart skipping a beat as he watched Oikawa kneeling on the floor with his face pressed into the bed, one arm reaching around him as he stretched himself. _Fuck_ , he thought, moaning low in this throat. Between the two of them, he wasn't sure where he was supposed to be looking as he felt Kageyama lick the tip of his cock, making him jerk a moment, before he forced himself to sit still. It was hard, he could feel everything that the younger man did, from the hand wrapped around his base to the lips sucking on his tip, and he tilted his head back, closing his eyes and biting his lip. Everything felt so much more intense, and his ears were filled with Oikawa’s moaning and a slick sound as Kageyama lowered his head on him. Hajime moaned, clenching his hands and curling his toes, the wet heat surrounding his cock making his groin feel painfully tight. 

The feeling drowned everything out, leaving him shaking as pleasure hummed under his skin. Kageyama bobbed his head, his tongue pressed flat against Hajime and his hands massaged the sensitive skin around it, driving his pleasure all the higher. Hajime swore again, though he wasn't sure if it was in his head or out loud, and he really didn't care, too busy drowning in the intensity.

He didn't notice until it was pressing into him that Oikawa had settled on the other side of him, pushing a finger into his hole. He shuddered, unable to question what it was he was doing or what he was planning as the brunet’s mouth joined Kageyama’s. That time, he was sure he had sworn out loud, multiple times, as Oikawa stretched him and sucked him off alongside the younger man. He panted harder and stomach tightened more and more as his muscles seized, until finally, the tension snapped and he held his breath. Euphoria rushed through his veins and he moaned low in his throat, gasping air back in when he felt like he was about to suffocate. He could feel himself slouching more against the pillows, body shivering at finally feeling release. He barely noticed at first that Oikawa was still stretching him, but at the moment, he could bring himself to care. 

Then something cold touched him and the moment was gone. He froze and cracked his eyes open, frowning up at the ceiling.  

Oikawa laughed and kissed his jaw. “Relax, Iwa-chan. You're going to like this, I promise.” He kissed his jaw again and started pushing whatever he was holding into his ass. He groaned, still feeling the high of his orgasm, and decided to just roll with it, moving his legs apart. Oikawa showed his appreciation with another kiss, sucking on his neck and biting his shoulder. Hajime blinked when he stopped moving, having closed his eyes without realizing, and stayed staring up at the ceiling, because with Oikawa, things were never so simple. And when the man began crawling onto his lap, he knew he was right. 

He hissed and screwed his eyes shut when Oikawa moved whatever it was in him, the object shifting as the brunet moaned and pulled himself closer. Somehow, he figured it out without looking, and when he raised his head and looked at the shrinking space between them, he wasn't as shocked as he should have been. Oikawa had pushed a different toy into him, this one double sided, and was settling down on the other end, pushing it deeper into Hajime as a result. When it was finally all the way in, they sat staring at each other panting hard and rosy skin dripping with sweat. Then Oikawa grinned at him and leaned forward, pulling him at the same time until he could give him a bruising kiss. Every movement they made pushed the toy in and sent jolts along Hajime’s nerves. He moaned into Oikawa’s mouth, sucking on his tongue.

“Seriously, where do you get these things?” He panted, breaking away and nipping along the line of Oikawa’s jaw as he caught his breath. 

“Ask me that again when I turn it on,” the brunet replied. 

Hajime jerked his head up, but before he could speak, Oikawa kissed him again, pressing his tongue passed his lips. He could feel the other man’s grin and frowned, jerking his hips hard. He hissed at the sharp shocks into sent through him, but Oikawa’s yelp made it worth it. 

“I bit my tongue,” Oikawa mumbled, raising a hand to his mouth. He glared at Hajime, pressing his lip out in another pout. Sighing, Hajime leaned forward, meeting Oikawa halfway and nipped his lips, then pushed inside when he finally opened his mouth. He licked the brunet’s tongue in apology, trailing his own along the roof of his mouth and then his teeth as he leaned back. Oikawa trailed after him for a moment before straightening his back. 

He twisted around, looking over his shoulder at Kageyama. “Ready, Tobio-chan?” 

Hajime frowned, watching as Kageyama nodded and moved around to the other side of them where there was more room. The younger man seemed to be a bundle of nerves, but he didn't stop as he popped the cap on the bottle of lube in his hand and poured it over Hajime and Oikawa’s cocks. The gel was cold and he jolted as it touched his hot skin. The two of them groaned as Oikawa’s toy pressed against sensitive areas. 

“S-stop moving so much,” Oikawa growled, leaning back on his arm. He could feel the brunet trembling against him, his red face darkening more. Hajime wondered if it was still pressed against Oikawa’s prostate on his end. The slightest movement on his part had the other keening and biting his lip and his head fell back, straining his breathing and proving him right. 

Kageyama took a deep breath and climbed between them, facing Hajime. It was only then that he understood. Hajime stared at him, eyes wide as he lowered himself. He could feel Oikawa’s fingers around him, holding the two of them together. Kageyama held his breath, his hands on Hajime’s shoulders to steady himself as he pushed down onto them. It didn't seem like they would fit at first, but once Kageyama tried again, they started slipping in. 

It was tight.

It was so fucking tight. 

Hajime groaned, biting down on his bottom lip until he could taste blood, his head thrown back. It was hard to keep his head straight, the overwhelming feeling threatening to pull him under and drown him. There was no relief, not with Oikawa’s toy up his ass and Kageyama partway riding them both. Just the realization of their whole situation had him ready to come. 

Kageyama wasn't breathing. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes were screwed shut, his brows almost meeting. His expression was erotic. _No, that's not right_ , he thought, because Kageyama _himself_ was more than just erotic. Tempting, alluring, enticing; there were a lot of words that Hajime _could_ use to describe him, but all of them fell so short of what was in front of him in that moment. 

The younger man got about halfway down before he seemed to lose all strength, and he fell forward on Hajime, gasping against his neck, his fingers digging into his biceps. “O-oika…wa…-san, I… can't,” he managed to moan out, his body shaking harder than it had all night. Hajime could feel him start to clench, stop, tremble more, then force himself to relax. He figured it would probably hurt more than anything for all of them of he were to tighten up too much, and turned his head to kiss Kageyama’s sweaty forehead. He still had the clips in his hair. 

“You did good, Tobio,” Oikawa said, stroking his back. “Think you can untie Iwa-chan?”

Kageyama was still for a long moment, before he weakly reached around Hajime. He leaned forward a bit to help him, and even though it took a while, he managed to undo the knot Oikawa had made. Every little move he made had his weight pulling him down onto them even more. 

Hajime stretched his arms, rolling his wrists and throwing his clothes onto the floor. He wrapped his arms around Kageyama, holding his limp body upright and kissing his shoulder, murmuring encouragements against his skin, placing a soft kiss between each one. 

Kageyama took a deep breath and steadied himself, his forehead resting against Hajime’s shoulder and he pushed himself further down. Oikawa moaned and kissed Kageyama’s back and neck, then turned his head and kissed Hajime deeply, letting the younger man catch his breath. 

“I…Iwa-chan, you have a nice expression,” Oikawa murmured unsteadily, his voice pitched high. 

Hajime gave a strained chuckled, kissing him again. “You do too. Kageyama has a better one though.”

Oikawa laughed, kissing their junior’s shoulder. “Yeah,” he breathed, “he does.”

Kageyama mumbled something, beginning to turn his head but seeming to give up. Oikawa took his hand, putting an oval remote into it, telling him to do what he liked, and Kageyama just nodded. Hajime remembered what he had said earlier about it and pulled Oikawa closer by his hips. The affect was instantaneous, and the three of them moan together in various volumes. The brunet began to shake, panting out small groans and Hajime remembered that his end had been pressing against certain places the entire time. No wonder he had been so quiet. 

Kageyama shifted, leaving the three of them tense, and the tightness inside only made it that much harder to breathe. From the corner of his eyes, he could see the younger man’s thumb circling the button and tried to brace himself. 

There was no bracing himself. 

Hajime made a small, shocked sound as the toy began to vibrate, a little at first, but then more as Kageyama pressed the button again. Oikawa’s cry drowned out his own and he clawed at Hajime’s arms, trying to keep his grip as he shook and jerked his hips. Kageyama was panting faster than he was earlier and Hajime was in no better shape, trying to keep them all upright, but it felt like a losing battle. He rolled his hips with a grunt and Kageyama slipped further down on them. 

Hajime forgot how to think; he forgot how to breathe; and he forgot his own name.

He came with a cry, the sounds around him becoming a cacophony of noise that faded out, and even the light from the lamp seemed to become surreal. He was shaking and the feelings didn't want to fade, continuing to crash down on him over and over like a riptide under his skin, even when they became too overwhelming for him to handle. 

Finally though, they began to subside, and he gulped down air, never able to take in enough regardless of how hard he breathed. Slowly, he became aware of things again. The sound of his own gasping and Oikawa moaning against his shoulder. Kageyama was laying on him, not making any noise at all, but after a quick check, Hajime determined that he was only passed out. 

He heaved a deeper sigh, even though it made his lungs ache, while Oikawa was tracing shapes into his side, kissing his shoulder every now and then. After a long moment of silence, Hajime said, “I'm not sure whether you're a sadist or a masochist.”

“Well that's rude,” Oikawa whined with a gravelly voice, raising his head to glare, then getting comfortable again. “It was my idea, but Tobio-chan wanted to do it. Anything to please _Iwaizumi-san,_ I guess.”

They fell back into a silence for a while before Oikawa stood and left the room, his steps somewhat unsteady as he went. The light from the bathroom went on and the sink ran, and Hajime could hear him in the linen cabinet. Not long later, he came back into the room, closing the door behind him and returning to the bed.  He started with Hajime, wiping away the come with a soft, warm washcloth, then they rolled Kageyama onto his back and cleaned him off as well. The inside was trickier. Kageyama struggled even in his sleep, but between the two of them, they made it work, and as they finished, he began to stir. 

They held him between them when they lied down beside him, stroking his hair and kissing his neck, his shoulders, everywhere they could reach. He quivered, his body still too sensitive, not that Hajime was surprised. They stayed in bed for a while, though it was a tight fit between them, none of them saying anything for a long while and no one wanting to move.

“Oikawa-san?” Kageyama said after a long while, pulling Hajime out of the lull of sleep he had been drifting into.

“Yes, Tobio-chan?”

“I'm hungry.”

Hajime laughed a bit as Oikawa teased him, sitting up. He was feeling a bit hungry as well, when he thought about it. Now he understood why Oikawa had ordered so much food. 

“Shall we go downstairs, then?” Oikawa asked, pushing himself into a sitting position and stretching before crawling across them to stand up. While he started looking for his clothes, Kageyama tugged on Hajime’s arm. “Iwaizumi-san?” 

Hajime looked down at him. “What?”

“Happy birthday.”

He laughed, taking the cat ears from Kageyama’s hair before running his hand through the damp tresses. He grinned. “Thanks.” As he began to push himself out of bed, he felt another tug on his arm. Turning back to him, he waited for him to speak. It took a while, the younger man blushing hard and looking away, pouting a bit. “What is it?” He prompted.

“…I can't get up…” Kageyama mumbled after a while.

Hajime laughed and stood to find and put on a clean pair of pants, but he took responsibility and wrapped Kageyama in the blanket, hoisting him up despite his protests, carrying him downstairs like the blushing bride he could have been. They migrated to the living room to watch a movie and Hajime crossed his legs, sitting Kageyama on his lap so he wasn't resting completely on his butt, but not forced to lay down either. 

“Think we should call Karasuno and let them know we're stealing their setter tomorrow?” Oikawa asked, poking Kageyama’s cheek. Hajime swatted him away and adjusted the sleeping crow so he rested better in his arms. 

“I don't think they'll take too kindly to members of a rival team committing an act of kidnapping, especially of a regular. There'd be a riot.”

Oikawa laughed and moved closer, resting his head on Hajime’s shoulder. “That's true. I guess just texting the shrimp from his phone would work fine too.”

“As long as you're only saying that he's taking a sick day and nothing else.”

“Do you enjoy taking the fun out of everything?”

“I do _not_ want to hear that from you, especially after all of _that_.”

Laughing again, Oikawa slipped a hand behind him and began stroking the skin above the waistband of his pants. He pitched his voice low and leaned closer. “You seemed to enjoy them. Want me to use them on you again sometime?”

Grabbing a pillow, Hajime began beating Oikawa upside the head with it, stopping only when Kageyama began to wake up. He turned stubbornly to the movie, ignoring Oikawa and his complaints of abuse and how much of a brute Hajime was. He didn't reply, regardless of how annoying Oikawa was determined to be, and after a while, he quieted down with a pout. Every time he tried to get close after that, he would hit him with the pillow, his following complaints ignored. 

But eventually, when they went back upstairs and made a nest of all the pillows and blankets Oikawa had at his disposal, he opened his arms to him and the three of them slept well into the morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oikawa-san has quite the mess to clean up.
> 
> EDIT: I have a Tumblr by the same name (Vaneera) and wrote a post on little extras that I wasn't able to add into this if any of you are interested.


End file.
